Prince of Shadows
by princemajora
Summary: His story has never been told, and now, the time of destiniy is coming, his story must be told. His name is Majora. Will you listen? (This story is planned to be quite long, so reveiw and give me idea's early XD )
1. Prologue

Prince of Shadows  
  
By princemajora 

Prologue  
  
Here I lay. Deep below what was once my prosperous, fertile kingdom. I hide in the gloom, Hoping nobody will ever discover me, and punish me for the things I have done. I have done many wonderful things during my existence. I resurrected my people from the brink of extinction. Bore a healthy, strong willed son. Became a fair and kind ruler.  
  
But all of these things are as nothing, when compared to the accursed horror I unknowingly released onto this world.  
  
Here commences my tale, some know parts of it, but myself alone know it all. And now, for the first time, I shall recount it entirely, from whence it began, a lifetime ago. Why now? I can feel it, deep within my being. It shall soon begin. The time were I shall be called upon by destiny, to use my power and stop the past from coming once again. And the time, were my wretched existence shall finally draw to a close.  
  
So here, now, in this cavern, deep below what was once the grand Ikana kingdom, I recant my tale, I, the once great ruler of these lands. I, the one called the savior of my people. I, the one who let loses the destruction that wiped them all out. I, Majora Derra Ikana, Prince of the shadows. Shall begin, the finally passage. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
To be continued..... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
============================================================= A/N: So? Was this enough to gain your interest? And before anybody points out that yes, I do have another ...cough... one chapter piece of junk ...cough,... that one person at least wants to see continued, I just have major writers block when it comes to that one...yeah that's it...BRICK  
  
Rubs head who threw that? . . O.o  
  
Anyway.... I'm writing this one because this story has been in my mind for like...ever since I beat Majora's Mask.  
  
Well... Nothing left to say but...that's right you guessed it.... Review please, you know, it's that shiny, pretty, glorious button/link thing near the bottom. Don't play dumb and pretend you don't see it! Hey! Come back here! I'm not done with you ye..BRICK  
  
-- Itai  
  
Raven stands over the hurting princemajora. "Be nice!" . ============================================================== 


	2. Chapter 1

Prince of Shadows  
  
by princemajora

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Wow...Two chapters in three days...Feels forehead.... I think I must be ill. This story just wants to be written I suppose. Sorry in advance if this story sometimes (or all the time) does not make sense, What makes sense to me and what makes sense to others differs quite a bit XP. That and the fast its 1:30pm at the moment Enough chitchat, start reading the story.... now.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
  
My story begins so long ago; it seems like eons since my sheltered and pleasant childhood, yet it has only been only 17 years since those days. It is strange how after bad events, the pleasant times seem so much further away than they really are. My life began not in this world of Termina, but in another. How far apart are they? Who knows? Are the alternate realities? Or just separate continents? This is a mystery, even to me.  
  
The story of my life begins in the divine kingdom of what is now united Hyrule. The place I was born and raised, in the small thriving kingdom of Kakariko. Back then; Hyrule was split into many different kingdoms, each race to there own, and Kakariko was not the mediocre village you may know of, but a bustling town, twice the size it is now, that stood equal with that of the Hylians. The center of the town, the lowest level, alive with stalls and wagons. Merchants' yelling there wears across the market, competing to be the most heard. Shoppers buzzing everywhere. Searching for a bargain, or maybe just some bread and milk for supper. Anything you could want, from the finest silks, to the tastiest pastries. You could find in that market place.  
  
Surrounding the marketplace, but raised slightly were numerous buildings. Some housed more shops, like tailors and game rooms. But most were houses for the townspeople. Ranging from large roomy manors for the upper class and nobility, next to the steep earth walls that surrounded the town, to the ramshackle huts of the poor, closest to the constant noise of the market. And in the mess of houses laid many various alleyways. Were the children played by day, and were frequented by homeless, drunks, and shady goings on by the light of the moon.  
  
At the west most side of the village, were the steep earth walls narrowed to nothing but a natural alleyway no more than 6 feet across, lied the gate to the village. It was a tall and almost frightening structure, made of wrought iron as black as the deepest night. Reaching the height of two men, it stopped all unwanted tourists and various monsters from entering the village. A similar structure lied on the north side of the village, doing the same thing for any visitors from the mountain region. This was necessary in those times, for Hyrule was not the peaceful utopia it is today. Territory disputes and refugees or spy from other races were commonplace, but usually only slight hindrance to us.  
  
And who could not notice the finest structure of them all, built centuries ago, when our forefathers founded the village. Starting deep underground in the hill on the east side of the village, and its highest turrets reaching a good five stories up, Taking up the entire gap in the sheer hills either side of it, The view from the top spanning the entire village, parts of the Hyrule Field, and even the taller buildings of the Hylian town. Flags with the symbol of our people hanging below most of the windows. The castle of the royal family was a sight to behold.  
  
The weather was nearly always pleasant, In spring A warm breeze blowing from the north, rustling the leaves, and making the ally's moan. The ground alive with lush grass. The town alive with the sounds of newborn baby animals, a pleasant time. In the winter a layer of white wonder covered the village, the children bundled up in their coats playing in the streets, holding little wars and building snow forts. Being next to an active volcanic area, the snow did not last long, so you had to enjoy it while you could. The volcano sometimes caused slight tremors, but nothing to serious, and they were rare at best.  
  
Yes, all in all, the great town of Kakariko, Home to the noble Shiekah people. Was safe to say one of the biggest and most populated areas in all Hyrule. Rivaling even our neighbors the Hylians. But a note of advice, being one of the biggest usually also means being one of the best and strongest. And in our case I believe that to be true. Not only did we produce many strong, silent, stealthy warriors, But the magic passed down by our ancestors was some of the strongest out there, not as strong as some of the magic the Hylians hold, but still a very high level. And being so can attract the attention of many, many other people, most of which is bad, you are seen as a threat, and must be taken care of. But this time, this place, is all so far away. Yet.... only a mere 35 years ago. This was the time I was born into, so long ago...   
  
He was the King. And not just any king, the people called him the most noble and kind king in several generations. He was trained in many deadly arts, and won several medals and awards in his military days, which were ironically also his younger days, but he could still train his troops hard, and if ever need be, would ride into battle if war ever came again! He was a kind and fair ruler, who governed justly and treated every man woman and child as an equal. He was not an overly tall man, roughly 5 feet 4 inches. And had hid bloodlines trademark deep purple locks trailing down his back, tied into a ponytail (With more gray strands than he would like to admit...) Even at the age of 52 he was still a lean, muscular man, And could still hold his own against the young solders he trained. His usual garb was long flowing robes of royal purple, crimson red, and midnight black. The symbol of our people sewn in gold thread on the back of his robes and a broach of the same symbol on the front. His face was chiseled and strong, with high cheek bones and deep red eyes that just maybe, were set a bit to close together. His very presence commanded the attention and respect of all who are near him. He was Nesar Foru Ikana, King of the Shiekah people.  
  
Yet for the love of Faore herself, he was all but powerless when pitted against a pregnant queen.  
  
"You think I'm fat don't you!" Renee cried into her regal purple silk pillow. "Your going to put me in the dungeons and say I died, then take a new, younger, prettier queen" She wailed once more, having run down the hall from her drawing room and flung herself on there four poster bed in the royal master bedroom. On the 4th floor. The curtains were closed, for Queen Renee wanted none of the people to see her in this so-called "bloated" state.  
  
Nesar rolled his eyes; it had been this way for 8 months already, his wife was having yet another bad mood swing, He was beginning to reach the end of his tether. The constant vomiting. Her restlessness. The weird and wonderful cravings. She even sent a platoon of royal nights to fetch her EYEBALL FROGS for the goddess's sake! And these mood swings! She became so impossible; Nesar could say nothing without upsetting her even more! Did all new fathers go through this? He almost regretted fathering the damn thing, almost.  
  
His beloved queen looked so awful. Her beautiful black hair as deep as the dark of the night, usually so flowing and glossy, was now frizzy and knotted from months of neglect. Her delicate frame askew with the large growth in her belly. Her usually thin and pretty face, swollen and red around her usually sparkling purple eyes and narrow perfect nose. But it was almost over. Only one more month of this living nightmare, and if it was bad for him, he could not imagine how his queen felt! And the closer to the date she came, the worse she was getting.  
  
Nesar inwardly sighed. "You're not fat Renee, your beautiful, and I would never throw you in the dungeons and find a new wife, you are my queen, which means I love you more than any woman in this world, and would do anything for you." He reassured his wife, and drew her into a hug from his seat on the side of the bed.  
  
Renee gave a weak smile, and embraced her king. "Thank-you Nesar, I love you too" The pregnant woman was at wreck, she could not wait to give birth to her child, not only to get the damn thing out of her body, but also to meet the child they had so wanted, and waited to have for so long. She wondered once again if it was a boy or a girl, She had always wanted a little girl. But even if it were a boy, she would love it just the same. This was her child. The heir to the Shiekah throne. And would be given all the love and caring she and her husband could muster!  
  
Suddenly a strange, yet all to familiar, sensation could be felt in her stomach. And Renee knew all to well what it meant. Abruptly breaking the loving embrace, she quickly got up from the bed and made a rush for the bathing chambers off to the side of the bedroom. Nesar got out of her way in a hurry, for he also knew what was going on. Moment's later quite unpleasant noises could be heard, as the regal queen lost her lunch, and most of her afternoon tea as well. Nesar cringed at the noise, and decided it would be a good idea to leave her be.  
  
He stood up to leave the room, straightening his robes as he walks to the other side of the room. It was quite large in reality, but the tapestries and large bed made it seem smaller. As he walked to the door, he spotted a small scroll on the floor. He bent over to pick it up and heard his back give a loud crack. Yet another reminder of his age. Rising back up, he looked at the scroll; it must have been with his wife when she ran in here. He unfurled it, sighing as a quill fell out from the center, after bending yet again, he finally read what was on the parchment. It was a long list of names, some with strikes through them, and a heading saying "Boy names"  
  
"Ah, I see, Renee was thinking of a name again." It had been 8 months and they still had no name. He looked down the list to the three names that remained. Haku, Yutar, And Majora. The king stood silently for a moment thinking about the matter deeply. A crease becoming apparent on his brow. Slowly raising the quill to the scroll, making sure there was ink left on it. And put a thin strike threw two of the names and putting a circle around the name remaining. "Majora...It's a fine name. The name of a future king." Nesar smiled at the thought of a son, for the millionth time. He would be strong, handsome and posses a noble heart and strong mind. And would go on to become an even better king than even himself.  
  
With these thoughts running in his mind. He placed the scroll on the bed, for Renee to see, and left the room. Quietly closing the door after him. He strolled down the hall, he did have work to do, but he was just in too good a mood to bother. He went in the direction of the courtyard behind the castle, going down flights of stairs, and saying "Hello" and "Good afternoon" to all the servants and guards that nodded to him, Nesar liked to keep things casual around the castle. None of that making all the employees of the castle follow every single code and rule, no matter how obscure and pointless, like his father before him did.  
  
He had almost made it to his favorite shady spot, under a lovely willow tree, at the bottom of the courtyard. When he heard rushed footsteps behind him, He turned to see the captain of the guard, dressed in his full military uniform, which was rare. With a raised eyebrow at why he was here and in uniform. Nesar turned fully and patiently waited for the man to arrive. "Your majesty" He bowed quickly before continuing. "We need you in the throne room, all the court have been gathered."  
  
The kings eyes went wide. "Why has this been done? And without my knowledge?" Nesar was a bit annoyed at this, but he rarely lost his temper. "I'm sorry my lord, but its quite the emergency, I have been looking for you for a good ten minuets, please hurry." Now you see, King Nesar hurried only for grave situations, and the people knew that, so it must have been bad.  
  
"Tell me, what is such a emergency that I must hurry to a meeting of the court, which was done without my knowledge?" Nesar did not like being held in suspense. I slightly bored look spread across his face, It was most likely something stupid, those stupid, greedy bureaucrats getting in a huff, because the poor are getting to rich for there comfort levels, and want a new tax imposed. Which was true, Kakariko was experiencing quite a bit more wealth since the Treaty with the Hylians was signed three years ago.  
  
"It's not good I'm afraid sir, our spy units have returned from the west, and messengers have arrived from Hyrule, and they have brought back quite distru-"  
  
"Just spit it out man" Said the king with a bored tone and arms folded. "I do not have all day, and this is cutting into my rest time. I am the king after all" And it was true, he had many things to do back in his stuffy office, and he could not waste all day out here.  
  
The guard gulped and wiped the sweat from his brow, it had been very bad news indeed, and he hoped the king would not fly off the handle and shoot the messenger. "It's war I'm afraid sir, War to the west. The Gerudo have begun a campaign against the Hylians, and have served a official notice of war would you believe. Some delegates from Hyrule have also arrived to have a meeting with you, as allies of the Hylians, I think they expect us to aid them and raise arms against the Gerudo as well." The guard took a breath, he had said that in just one breath and very fast, there was no time to lose, the kings presence was needed and now!  
  
In that one long-winded sentence every last bit of color had drained from kind Nesar's face. War? He could not be serious after three decades of the biggest scuffle was the small fight the Gorons started a few years ago, claming since the Shiekah lie at the foot of there mountain, that the land belonged to them. But that was all political; trust the Gerudo to start up the notion of real war again. The heat must be getting to the stupid desert dwelling women's brains. And who ever their leader was now was a foolish girl indeed, to take on both the Hylians AND the Shiekah.  
  
"Ok, you got my attention!" Exclaimed the king. "Does my wife know?" Nesar wanted no stress to befall his wife, not when she was so heavily pregnant.  
  
"No my lord, we decided that we should leave her be, even if she does hold a chair next to you in the court." That and the guard did not want another vase thrown at his head like the last time she was summoned to court. He shuddered at the memory of the woman in a pregnant rage.  
  
"Good, we won't no stress to my wife now, make sure she is not informed until we a certain of everything." Wasting no time Nesar sped up and made for the door back into the castle "Come, we shall waste no more time with chit-chat, there are to many things to discuss." As he ran down the halls, The guard in tow, He prayed, prayed to whatever goddess would listen, that it was a rumor only, or that this whole war business could be resolved at the table, and not on the battle field, with words instead or weapons. He did not want his child born into a pointless war. But deep inside him, he knew, the peace had ended and war would begin. And he would do all in his power, to stop it as soon as he could, for his wife, for his people, and above all else, his unborn child.

  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N : Well, Good? Bad? Tell me please, you know were the button is, I know you do! Don't li---Doges brick thrown at his head HA! Missed me Rave--BRICK  
  
Odoriko chuckles... "Always look behind you stupid" Both Raven and odoriko chuckle evily at the boy writhing in pain on the floor........."Itai..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

Prince Of Shadows.  
  
By princemajora  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The War Is Coming

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The large wooden door of the Shiekah royal throne room burst open with great speed as well as force. And a very angry and, deep down rather terrified, King Nesar burst through. Before his ruby eyes he saw every member of the royal court, the most important people who made up the head of state and governed every aspect of Shiekah affairs. From the defense minister, right down to the peoples representative. All were present, with the acceptation of his heavily pregnant wife. He took not of the two obviously Hylian messengers leaning against the side wall, a look of sorrow on there face.  
  
"So..." the king muttered, to the guard beside him "It is as you said" he said quietly with a look of sadness on his face. He heard loud shouting so he raised is head sharply and looked around the room for the source. The room was large, as far as rooms in the castle go, second only to the grand hall were the functions were held. A set of three windows on the either side of the hall gave it ample light, and a long red and purple carpet stretched from the heavy, dark wooden doors, that went right to the ceiling, to the pedestal that had sitting atop it the two elaborately decorated thrones, on for the king as well as the queen, not one was larger than the other, as in all things, they were equal. To the sides of the room, were two long desks stretching a bit longer than half the room, starting from the same level as the thrones. And behind each were ten or so desks, for the various court members. But today, all seats were vacated. A highly loud and panicked debate was already underway. Right before the thrones, were they were all huddled and yelling there opinion.  
  
"We must go to war! We have no choice!" Hollered a rather obnoxious man by the name of Munara, Who was the leader of the Intelligence department, getting a bit on in years, and older then the king even, he stubbornly refused to retire, always saying that "These young people know nothing! Give them positions of power, and all they do is screw it up!" Nobody dared to inform him that EVERYBODY in the royal court was young compared to him. "If we do not go to war alongside the Hylians, and defeat the Gerudo now, they will only come for us next!!" His face starting to become an interesting shade of reddish purple.  
  
"Are you mad?! Or just getting senile!" Shouted a voice from the back, the small crowed all turned to see the voice had come from the newly appointed representative of the people, a slim, short, and strangely, blue eyed, which was rather rare for Shiekah, younger man of no more than twenty five. But for the life of him, Nesar could not remember the boy's name. "If we go to war, think of how many will die an early death, we have no clue the numbers the Gerudo have in that infinite desert of theirs! For all we know, they may outnumber us ten to one! It's to big a risk! We should stay out of the way, and let the Hylians sort there own problems, and if the Gerudo go for us next, then we should defend ourselves, but all out war is pointless. That's all there is to it." He said with a slight huff at the end, and crossed his arms while the rest of the members looked at him like his nose had fallen from his face. The Rep of the people was just a way to keep the people happy, so they have a say, they did not usually attended these kind of urgent meetings, let alone speck up!  
  
Munara's face went an even stranger mix of shock and intense rage as he spluttered in disbelief at what he saw as a young naive fool who dared speck against him. He stalked right up to the young man and stood right in his face and screamed only an inch from his face.  
  
"Listen here you little runt! I have been in the service of the royal family since I was your age! How dare you think that your opinion is more important than mine!! I am your senior! You should go back to you little hut down there with the other peasants and leave this to people who opinion actually matter! At this the mans eyes took on a look of pure fury that could of killed even the strongest warrior if they looked long enough. And was about to say something back when a loud, booming voice was heard from the other side of the throne room, and coming closer.  
  
"Enough!!" Shouted Nesar as he stalked up to the group. "You are the men and women who make up the Shiekah government, the people look to you for guidance, and here you all are, bickering like spoiled infants!" The king gave the group a withering glare that made them all feel ashamed. From behind the king came voice, that was so full of falsity, it could make one sick.  
  
"Oh I so agree with you my lord, far too much bickering, that nobody even noticed there great kings entrance" Munara looked up at Nesar with a smug grin on his face and his gray eyes dancing with glee. Confident that he had just gotten away with his little outburst.  
  
The king looked at Munara with a tired sigh. "Munara, and I've told you many times in the past, I care not and choose to ignore your pointless kissing up to me, It will not get you anywhere, I know very well what a stubborn, selfish, and oh so mean man you are. So give it up and just do your damn job, it's what you're paid for, now sit down for goddesses sake, we have far more important things to discuss." Neasar moved to go to the throne, while all the other members went to there seat, every last one of them smiling, that the king had finally put the old whiner in his place. Munara on the other hand was stunned, and had a look on his face that resembled a child's when they get caught with there hand in the jar of sweets, so, sulking, he went to his seat.  
  
With a weary sigh, the king rested himself on the throne, and looked out at the governing body of his people, and was about to begin the meeting when he paused, noticing out of the corner of his eye, that his head adviser was missing.... again. She was a brilliant thinker, and yes, was rumored to have rare abilities that told of coming events. Or gave warnings of bad things coming, truly a remarkable woman. A bit of a character yes, but an over all pleasant person. But however many times she tried, or was told, even threatened, she could never keep an appointment. Not even one as urgent as this it would seem.  
  
And then as if by magic, that very person opened the throne room doors, and shuffled in. Vesan was in a terrible state, her midnight hair slightly matted, her smoky gray eyes drooping and red around the rims. Her posture slightly slouched. She shuffled, feet dragging, to her seat. Grumbling under her breath about her seat being so damn far from the door. And, realizing the whole room had there eyes on her, collapsed into her seat and put her face into her hands, looking down at the table, and gave a sigh. Then just stayed put. No apology, No excuse, nothing. Which was most unheard of usually, but was always expected of Vesan. Many put it to her being so high up there in the government, just below the king and queen, she could do as she pleased and get away with it. Pure laziness, or that she was just the King's favorite.  
  
But to a select few, the king and queen mostly, the real reason for these times was all to clear, Vesan had dreams on occasion. Some good some bad. And what she saw in these dreams usually came true. Yes, they were few and far between, but prophetic nonetheless. And by the look of her today, it was a doozey of a nightmare! Which worried Nesar, considering the topic of the meeting. After a minute, the debate started flying across the tables again, and the silent Vesan all but forgotten, to almost all.  
  
The king leaned over in the direction of Vesan's seat. Looking at the other people for a moment before continuing. To make sure nobody was eavesdropping. Then, satisfied that they were all to catch up in there own arguments, he turned back to raven's seat and said in a loud whisper.  
  
"Rough night?" was all he said, knowing that Vesan knew what he was asking. They wanted nobody to know exactly what Vesan's rumored "Power" was. So it was all kept hush-hush.  
  
Vesan looked up at her king, and friend, with a weary glare "What the hell do you think!" she almost yelled, "I look like something that came out of a horses bloody ass!"  
  
Noting the degree of just how upset Vesar must be to use such profanity, He decided he should talk to her in private. Nesar turned to the room full of quarrelling men and women, all wanting there opinions on the mater to be heard, So the king stood from his chair and cleared his throat loudly to get the room's attention.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness! This meeting is pointless without some organization. All you are doing is arguing. And all trying to be heard at once. I won't stand for this kind of childishness. This is a serious issue, and you should all act it."  
  
The room went silent, as the delegates looked down at thee desks like a room of scolded school children. "Well what do you want us to do!" Yelled Munara, jumping up from his seat three down from the throne. "Erm.... my lord.." He added in a quieter, and much meeker tone, sitting back down again.  
  
Frowning slightly at the outburst, Nesar took a deep breath then spoke. "Now I relies you are all very worried, and yes, maybe rather scared about this prospect of another war." He gave Munara a glare, as the man was about to protest, he decided not to speak. "We all have loved ones who could come to harm in the event of a war, even myself am scared by it, I have a child to be born any day now, do any of you think I want him or her growing up in a world of war? That is the fate that befell so of us older people. Something I'm guessing, none of us enjoyed." He noticed some of the elder members of the court, Munara and Vesan included, nodding their heads as they remembered those times.  
  
The king continued his speech, "Now I want all of you, to go back to your homes, offices, rooms, or barracks, and truly think about were you stand on this issue. Think about what effects war may have on your government or military departments, your family and friends, and even yourself, most of you are not to young to be called into service, If the solder numbers become low. You may all go now we shall reconvene after dinner this evening" The court members began to hastily vacate the throne room, each with allot of thinking to do. "Oh, and Vesan, meet me in the tea room upstairs when you're ready please. As my head adviser, I'd like have a talk with you."  
  
Vesan nodded and gave a quick bow then hastily left the room, She had been woken by a maid to be told about this meeting, and had come straight over from her chambers without even pausing by the mirror! And assumed by the odd glances, she must of looked quite dreadful, still wearing the outfit from last night that she had fallen asleep in, a long flowing silver a black gown the queen had given her for her birthday the past year.  
  
After her exit, the king slowly made his way over to the two hyilian's who still stood in the corner, they really showed the Hylians how childish the Shiekah court could be, He put on a somber half smile and motioned for them to follow him. "So sorry about all the shouting, tensions have been running a bit high lately, even more now with this dreadful war business." The two Hylian's look at one another while following the king from the throne room to the tea room he often spent his small amount of free time.  
  
"Why? Have your people already gotten threats from other races?" said the taller and obviously older of the two men, with a slight tone of worry apparent in his voice, and his green eyes darting to the younger of the too, who looked stunned. The Gerudo went to the Shiekah first? Surely they would of told them! Or is there another threat that has not been made apparent to the Hylians?  
  
"Oh sorry, no, nothing like that. A I said before, Queen Renee is pregnant with out first child, as I'm sure you have heard, she has been really keeping all the people here in the castle on there toes, me especially, everyone will be most glad when she finally has the child, and becomes normal again." Nesar said with slight laugh. A relived look passed across the features of the older Hylian. While the younger one had a knowing smirk.  
  
"I know of what you speak my lord, My wife is also in that state, and it is most trying I must agree, she was begging for salted fish before I left, almost killed the poor fishmonger when he said he was out of stock" The young man smiled at the memory. While the older on jabbed him in the ribs, you don't have "chit-chat" or "create small talk" with a king, it just was not done. The younger realized his blunder just as the king turned around, and prepared to face an angry royal, but instead found a laughing face.  
  
"Oh yes, that's it for sure, Renee almost killed a Royal guard when he came back empty handed from his quest for eyeball frogs" Nesar said with a deep chuckle. Other noble men man refuse to knowledge people who happened to be lower on the social ladder, but King Nesar of the Shiekah, treated every person as an equal, which needless to say, surprised the to Hylian men.  
  
"Ok, please come in, we can discus the situation in here" the king said as they reached the tearoom down the hall from the royal bedroom. "But this meeting must be short, I have other appointments to keep" He walked into the room, which was lavishly decorated with fine wooden furniture and beautiful tapestries. A lush blue rug covering the floor. This is were the king entertained his guests and other people of importance. The sky outside the window was beginning to darken, so a servant had stoked a lovely fire in the room, knowing the king was coming up here.  
  
Nesar motioned for the men to sit down. "Please gentlemen, make yourself comfortable." He himself sat down in his favorite chair. The two Hylian's seated themselves. The younger looking around nervously while the older got right to business.  
  
"I shall be blunt your majesty, Hyrule will be going to war, our king has decided there is no choice. If the Gerudo want war, we will not hold back. We only ask for your peoples support." The man did not mess around, Nesar saw that quite clearly.  
  
"Well, as you saw earlier, my court is quite conflicted on the matter. We are meeting to discus the final decision tonight; in the mean time you are most welcome to join us for dinner. I will also get the servants to prepare some rooms for you if you wish."  
  
"We understand your highness, and yes, we would most like to partake in your greatly rumored hospitality. Until then, we would like to know if it is fine for us to look around a bit. Your courtyard looks quite pleasant, and my young partner would most enjoy your library." The man said while standing, and motioning for the younger to stand up also.  
  
"Very well, If you need anything just ask a servant, they are all instructed to take care of any guests. Please enjoy yourself" The king also stood and shook both there hands while specking. "Dinner will be in roughly an hour and a half in the grand hall downstairs" He said as a knock cam from the door. "Well if you please gentlemen, my head advisor has arrived."  
  
The two men bowed quickly and left the room just as fast. And at the door stood Vesan, Looking much better than she had in the throne room. Her long flowing hair brushed back and placed into a long ponytail. Her face washed but still carrying a sad expression. She was wearing a gown of red and black, flowing all the way to the floor. With the Shiekah symbol on her chest in the form of a jeweled broach. Which held securely the cape draped over her shoulders, also reaching her feet. She was carrying herself with the posture and air of a well brought up lady of nobility. She closed the door behind her and walked into the room and without delay, collapsed into the chair opposite the king. The king looked at her warily.  
  
"Goddesses it must have been a real humdinger of a dream.."  
  
"Oh It was Nesar, And it was indeed a vision of the future given to me by the sprits. And I tell you know. You are not going to like it." Vesar exclaimed, looking straight into her friends eyes and with particular emphases on the words not and like.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well...there it is.... The second chapter.... Only four days after the prologs release. Yay! I hope you all like it! This is were I would tell you to review, but....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THEY are watching, And I don't want to get bricks thrown at me again..  
  
(Whisper) so review when there not lookingBRICK  
  
Itai...x.x  
  
Oh, and thanks to Snowsilver for the review, and for his review, Chibi-kun gets one extra hug per review when I see him next XD.  
  
.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Prince of Shadows.  
  
By Princemajora**_  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
_Revelations._

__

Vesan gave a weary sigh. She felt worse then when her abilities first appeared, the same time as puberty, and everybody knows what a living nightmare that is! Try having to deal and begin to understand the powers her family was known for. Communing with the spirit world. Gaining knowledge from ancestors. And of course, the visions given to her through dreams. If it were not for her mother, goddesses rest her, she would of been lost. She had had some real soul shaking dreams back then, but they were as nothing compared to the one she was given the night just past. Never had it been so vivid, so realistic, she could see the blood on the ground, hear the anguished cries and clash of weapons, smell the sickening mix of sweat and blood in the air. As if she was really there. Was it a vision of the bloody past of Hyrule? No, she knew in her heart of hearts, this had been a vision of the horror to come. The question before her was, could she prevent it?  
  
Nesar looked with a concerned eye at his head adviser, and long time friend. They had known each other for years; they met back when Vesan's mother was one of his father's advisers. His father pooh-poohed the abilities they are known for, saying it was "A complete load of cow pat." Even though it had been proven many times, abilities that only run in certain families were common, his own having great talent in certain magic's. The stubbornness of some people like his old fashioned father still amazed him today. Even if he did get a bit stubborn from time to time, if he was right, Maybe the apple does not fall far after all and he was more like his old man than he would care to admit.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Nesar spoke in a soft, reassuring manner. Leaning forward in his seat, holding one of her hands, and resting the other on her knee, trying to coax the story out of her. Knowing it must have been a real bad one for her to be so shaken. He had know her a while, and never been so afraid for his friend.  
  
Vesar turned her head towards him sharply, her eyes narrowing into a glare directed at him and pulled her hand out of Nesar's grasp. "Of course I do! Why else would I be here to meet with you?" She cried sharply her voice dripping with something close to sarcasm. Then, as soon as it had come, the rage quickly subsided into nothingness. Slowly Vesan turned her head back to looking blankly out the window, biting her lip tensely. Vesan raised her shaking hands to her head, rubbing her temples in slow circles, as if to push the pounding headache and evil memories right out of her head. "I'm sorry Nesar, I'm just so terrified, It was just...just so awful. So.... gruesome and...Just...just....... evil." Her eyes began to fill with eye stinging tears, remembering the pure terror she had felt, the bloodshed she had witnessed. Her friend was by her side in an instant, reassuring her as best he knew how.  
  
"Sshhhhhh, Vesan please, if it's so awful, tell me so I may fix the situation." He said in the calmest voice he could muster, not only as a king, but also as a worried friend. "What was it that has frightened you so? Was it a vision of war?" Nesar bit his left index fingernail, fearing the answer.  
  
Vesan's head turned slowly, her tear streaked face looking up at her beloved friend, remembering what she saw of his fate in the vision, and fought back more tears. "No, this was not war, war is organized, and there are rules of war. This was slaughter, unbridled, vicious murder, to all our people, women and children as well as men, none were spared, not one." Her face fell into her hands as the tears came again. Unseen seen to her, Nesar's face had turned the purest shade of white. A giant knot of terror building not only in his throat, but also in the depths of his heart.  
  
On the other side of the castle, a pregnant, emotional, and very annoyed queen was causing havoc for all around her. And Faore help whoever stood in her way!  
  
"What the hell is going on!!" She screamed at the guard at the door leading out of the royal master bedroom. While hurling another pillow from the bed at the poor man's head. "I am the queen for heavens sake! I hold a seat in the court! I have, no I demand an answer this very second, or there will be untold amounts trouble for whoever is in my way!" She paced around the room once more, wondering why in Nayru's name she of all people was confined to her room till the dinner. She had come out of the bathroom about two hours before, and told by this no name guard that she is not to leave the room! Renee was so tired of being babied because of her "condition". Yeah, sure, she may be a bit hard to deal with at the moment, but she was still queen, and should be treated as such! Renee gave another glare of death at the guard before her and said in a deathly quiet voice. "If you do not tell me this very instant what is going on, you will know pain of which you have never imagined could exist before!"  
  
The guard was trembling slightly and sweat was starting to form on his brow. The queen was a wonderful woman, kind and generous, but since she fell pregnant, she was a very dangerous woman. He swallowed hard and fiddled with the sleeves of his uniform for a moment. "Your majesty, some messengers have arrived with bad news from the court of Hyrule. An emergency meeting of the court was held, and his majesty thought it better not to put any unnecessary stress on you so close to the end of your pregnancy. And that is all I know, Queen Renee, I swear!"  
  
At hearing this, Renee's demure changed instantly, Her expression going soft and a she let out a small "aaawww" sound. She held her belly softly and walked across the room and sat back down onto the large bed, and slowly eased herself into a laying position. A huge smile graced Renee's lips, and tears formed in her already red eyes. "Did you hear that little one? Your daddy really cares about you and me, making sure we don't have any hiccups before your big day. He is always thinking of others, never himself, what a man, Oh how I love him so" She shifted slightly and scanned the room for her writing things. Remembering that she had not picked a good name for the child. Seeing it on the desk across the room, she strained to raise herself off the bed and walked slowly across the room. Reaching over and looking down the list, seeing that somebody had crossed out all her names, and circled just one. "Nesar" She whispered. "He must have picked it up when I ran to the bathroom." She ran her finger under the name he had chosen. "Majora" She said softly, "It is a fine name for a prince." Her eyes welling up again. She lowered her free had to run a hand over her large stomach. "Did you hear that, your name could be Majora." As if her unborn child had heard and approved of the choice, a few small bumps were felt just above her navel. "Well ok then, if you approve, then Majora it shall be, little prince." Her smile continued to broaden, her bad mood forgotten. She turned to the guard. "You may go into the hallway, I will now be dressing for dinner.." Renee said noticing that the sun was beginning to vanish below the horizon in the west.  
  
The guard bowed slightly and murmured a quiet "Yes your majesty" And quickly moved himself to the other side of the door, not wanting to risk ruining the queen's good mood, and suffering her violent wrath.  
  
Far below these happenings, the elder of the two Hylian messengers, who was walking slowly around the courtyard. His name was Lance, a thirty four year old messenger for the Hylian court. As the daylight was fleeting, Lance thought it best to find his young assistant and prepare for the evening meal. Walking with a faster pace, he headed for the last place he saw the young man, the castle library on the ground floor. Going briskly down the corridor towards the grand double doors that were the entrance to the library, the doors much the same to the throne room. As he pushed open the wooden doors, a moment of thought went to his wife and daughter, hoping they were well.  
  
The younger of the too, A young man of nineteen, was a mere assistant. Saving the merger pay to become more educated, for his dream was to one day become a scribe. He had marveled at the sheer size of the Shiekah castle library. It's many shelves full to bursting point with volume after volume on almost any subject you could imagine. From history to myths, botany to horse raising. Scribes were well known for collecting all kinds of information from all corners of the world, the spies of the town being interrogated by them at every chance. So there he sat, on one of the reading tables, surrounded by piles of highly stack books. He had read many volumes of the Hyrule library's collection, but these were all new to him, he could of stayed there for days, completely content.  
  
"Roy? Roy you boring book worm, are you in here?" The young man raised his head and brushed some red locks out of his face upon hearing his name. A few "Sshhh!" and a "Please lower you voice sir" from the hard working scribes could be heard. "Sorry, sorry" Lance murmured.  
  
"Over hear Lance, near the windows." Roy called out softly. The desk he sat at was right in front of the tall windows on the west side of the room, over looking the town itself. He raised himself out of the chair, waving an arm to catch the attention of his friend and boss.  
  
"Din above Roy!" Lance exclaimed when he saw the amount of books on the table; He picked up one and flicked through it for a moment. His eyes wide with disbelief. "Cucco Raising? It does not get more dull than that sonny boy." He threw the book back onto the pile with disinterest. "Well, pack it up, it's about time we got ready for dinner."  
  
"What do you mean? It can't be that late!" Roy exclaimed in disbelief. He spun around in the chair and looked out the window, seeing the state of the sun. "Oh.... I guess time really flies when your having fun huh?" I embarrassed smile crossing his face.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Fun? How can a strapping young man like yourself find books fun? You could be a solder, a spy, or a messenger, but instead you bury your nose into these boring books." He made a face at his young ward.  
  
"Well I find it fun, even if you don't!" Roy said with a huff. He walked towards the door in a rush. "Come on or we will miss dinner." He said with is nose in the air. His face slightly flushed.  
  
Lance looked at his partners back with an odd look. "Did I say something wrong?" He shrugged and flowed Roy up to their rooms to dress for the coming meal.  
  
Back upstairs in the king's tearoom, Vesan was beginning to recompose herself. "And that was it." She said with a final sob. "Everybody I know and love, you, Renee, and above all my daughter! I saw her Nesar, I saw my beautiful angel Cora murdered! In cold blood!" The sobs began once more. Nesar once again tried to console his friend and head advisor. "It will all be fine Vesan, I will do everything and anything to stop this from happening, the spirit world has given you this vision so you can stop it from coming to pass!"  
  
Vesan's sobbing continued. "But what if Nesar, what if it was a warning, a warning to stop, to hide, or to run! The other races fear us! And with our alliance with the Hylians, we are a target! We have the capabilities! We have the choice! Let the Shiekah run Nesar, let us hide, stay out of this war, the Gerudo wants the Hylian's, Let them fight there own battles! We cannot risk ourselves for them! If we go to war Nesar we will die, it's that simple." Vesan said in a now deadly cold voice.  
  
"Is that your advice as a friend and concerned mother? Or as the head advisor to the king of the Shiekah?" Nesar asked in a quiet voice, his hands trembling at the fear he felt deep inside, fear for his family, and his people.  
  
Vesar took a breath and composed herself once more. She stood and straightened her hair and clothes. "I say it as both Nesar, but if you wish, yes, that is my official position on the matter, and I will make this clear at the meeting after dinner. The usually joyful Vesan was gone, chased away by fear. "I stand against war, no matter what the argument, I have seen what will become of it."  
  
Nesar sighed deeply and also rose from his chair. "I shall take this into account Vesan, but I do not want to abandon our Hylian brothers. I signed that treaty, and I will protect our people at the same time, without betraying the alliance. That is what I believe I the right thing to do." He nodded firmly.  
  
She looked at him cynically. "Even at the cost of not only your life, but your wife's, your people, and your un-born son?!" Vesan almost shouted. And stated towards the door. "I shall see you at dinner." She said quietly as she left the king by himself.  
  
"I will have a son?" Nesar whispered. All thoughts of war and violence left his head, if only for a moment, his mind coming back to the peace of the morning. "Majora" He whispered.

A/N: Well here it is, a bit more insight of the characters already introduced. I know it's a bit shorter than the others but I thought this was a good place to stop. Special thanks to Raven, Callum, Jen, Chibi-kun, Snowsilver, and Amanda plaus all the other people how gave this story a thumbs up. You're enthusiasm keeps me going on this little slice of fan fiction I thought nobody would ever want to read voluntary . Hugs to you all! And stand by for the next chapter. "Proper Dinner Conversation" 


	5. Chapter 4

**Prince of Shadows**

**By princemajora  
  
Chapter 4  
**  
**Proper Dinner Conversation.**

The dining hall was without a doubt the most exquisite hall in the entire Kakariko castle. In the middle of the hall, immediately taking you attention is the long dining table. Made of the best wood by the best makers the Shiekah can produce. The large double doors at the entrance are much the same. Beautiful tapestries cascade down the walls, showing momentous occasions in Sheikah history, as well as depictions of the creation of the world, and the goddesses. The cutlery was of fine china, silver, and some gold. The chairs surrounding the table were of the same make as the table, with tall backs and plush royal purple cushions on the seat and inside the back, making them extremely comfortable. At the head of the table stood two chairs, just as grand as one another for the king and queen. Along the center of the table, candles were placed and lit to give the room a warm glow. Every little detail was taken care of. To the left of the table ad a few feet back was a small door, almost invisible among the stone, that lead to the kitchen, were the staff would come forth with the courses of the meal. This is were all the guests to the castle are served there meals. So it must be the best available to promote good relations. Happy and impressed guests, means happy and impressive meetings.  
  
Emerging from the staff door two of the maids enter, and immediately start tidying and setting places for the coming meal. They were running late, and had to be quick, for the sun was almost completely set. As the two young women, no older than eighteen, did just one more task in there everyday routine, they gossiped about the latest happenings.  
  
"Hey Sarah did you hear? His majesty kept Renee in their room all day! Wouldn't let her out! I pity the guard he posted, she would have murdered him!" One said in a hushed voice while laying some cutlery.  
  
"Never mind that Lita!" the other said. "What about the emergency court meeting? And those two Hylian messengers? I saw them with my own eyes! There is something big going on! Do you know what I heard?"  
  
Lita leaned forward with curious eyes, so many rumors were flying about, some were so outrageous that they were easy to disbelieve, like the one that one of the Hylian's was the real father of Renee's baby. But some others were not so clear.  
  
The other girl placed the last of her cutlery and leaned forward also, seriousness flowing from her. "I heard, when I was cleaning the offices upstairs, from some of the members of court, that war is brecciaing out with the Gerudo!"  
  
The other girl dropped her cleaning cloth in shock! War?! It could not be true! Her fiancé was a Swordsman! If they went to war, he would be called to fight! She prayed it was not true.  
  
From the far edge of the hall, the large doors creaked open slightly and Lance and Roy slipped inside the hall. Both dressed in their fine white and red formal uniforms, complete with comfortable white tunics, red capes with sturdy leather boots and belts. These uniforms were only worn for royal dinners such as this one, or the dinners at the Hyrule court. Roy was fiddling with the fastening on his cape, the young rd head was very nervous; he had never been to a royal dinner before, what if he used the wrong fork? Or did some other etiquette no-no? He would be glad when it was all over. Lance on the other hand had been to many dinners at the Hylian castle, and was exited to see if anything was different here in the realm of the Shiekah. They may have been a very warm and kind people, but not much was know about them as a people, and their customs. They looked around, and seeing s nobody was there yet, stood awkwardly at the door. Seeing the two chatting maids. Lance called out to them.  
  
"Excuse me? We seem to be a tad early, should we come back in twenty minuets ago? Or is it fine for us to stay here?" This was annoying as well as embarrassing. They were both quite hungry, and were eager for dinner to begin.  
  
The two maids jumped at the voice, they were so absorbed in their conversation that they had not heard the great doors open. They turned sharply to see two handsome Hylian men. Dressed in there fine clothes. They were about fifteen minuets too early for the evening meal. Which started at once the sun set.  
  
"I'm very sorry gentlemen. You are about a quarter of an hour too early. If you wish you may find your places and have a seat, or come back in a little while." said the older of the two. And then having finished their work in the dining hall, bowed to the two men, and, rather embarrassed at being caught slaking off on the job, hurried through the kitchen door to prepare for their next job.  
  
Roy and Lance watched as the two women quickly exited the room, then at each other. "Well...I don't know about you Roy, but I am not trudging all the way back up those stairs in these clothes, just to come back down again!" Lance said with a huff and walked down the right side of the table, looking for their places. "Check that side would you boy?" Roy bristled at being called boy, he was not a child! He was a grown man, yet Lance still insisted on calling him "Boy" a lot, and it really got on his nerves! Letting it go for now, Roy ambled down the left side of the table, looking for there names on the placeholders which were above each plate. After a few names he found their names about halfway up the table. "Here they are Lance, listen to this, they have us as "Roy of the Hylian" and "Lance of the Hylian" makes us sound important doesn't it?" He said with a small laugh.  
  
Lance sighed "That would be right, now I have to walk around this entire bloody table!" He said with a huff. He walked around and sat in the chair in front of his name. To the left of Roy, who had already sat him self down.  
  
"Wow!" Roy exclaimed, settling himself down even more in the plush chair. "Royalty sure know how to dine!" he exclaimed. He was amazed at the quality of the things around him! If the Hylian Castle was anything like this he would be surprised! Everything was so lavish! If just the cutlery and seats here this amazing, he could not imagine how good the food must be!  
  
Lance laughed inside at his young partners excitement, how all his nerves had vanished. He remembered his first dinner at the Hyrule castle. How exited he was, and what a fool he made of himself. "Remember Roy, try to act as if you have done this many time before, you don't want to be seen as a fool, and embarrass the Hylian court."  
  
Roy instantly straightened up and tried to act as proper as he possibly could, if he did something wrong he would get in a whole cart full of trouble! He began to sweat slightly as the doors opened and some of the members of the Shiekah court entered, a pair of women and a man. They were chatting quietly with worried expressions one their faces; they took their seats near the head of the table, just like they did most other nights. But tonight an air of tension was apparent throughout the castle.  
  
Bit by bit, as the sun vanished behind the horizon to the west. All the members of the court were assembled at the table, with the exemption of the royal couple themselves, the head adviser and her young daughter, Cora. Who held two seats on the left of the queen, at the front of the table? Just as the last of the sunlight disappears and the night begins, the latter of the bunch came into the room, Vesan dressed in a lovely green silk dress that swept the floor around her feet. Her young daughter of five wearing an adorable matching dress (minus the plunging neck line). Her mother helped Cora into her chair and then seated herself.  
  
Then, as if on cue, a guard at the door said so all the in the room could hear over their own nervous chattering. "Presenting, King Nesar and Queen Renee of the Sheikah". Just at the end of this introduction, the double doors opened wide and the royal couple steeped through the door.  
  
"I really wish you guys would not do that, I know its proper procedure and such, but they all know who we are!" said Nesar with a smirk to the guard who announced their entrance. They walked arm in arm, rather slowly thanks to the baby in Renee's belly, to the head of the table, and sat themselves down, and the dinner commenced. The servants burst forth from the kitchen door, carrying the entree for the beginning of the meal, vegetable soup with buttered rolls, the soup having juicy bite sized pieces of different fresh vegetables from the castle gardens, and the bead and butter baked and made in the castle kitchen. As soon as it was put in front of him, Roy waned to devour this morsel before him. It smelt so very good! He was stopped short as he went to pick up his spoon. "Lance!" He hissed at the man beside him "Which bloody spoon do I use there are three for Nayru's sake!"  
  
Lance sighed and whispered to his clueless ward "Start on the outside and work your way in during the course of the meal." then went back to eating his own soup. It was a very nice soup, a bit hot, but nice.  
  
As the meal progressed, all the occupants of the room slowly forgot their troubles of the day, for now anyway. And the only hiccup for the evening so far was at the first course, a small plate of oysters for everyone. It ended with one very messy five year old, and an even messier Hylian messenger boy. Lance's eye began to twitch and he almost took the damn oyster off Roy and opened it for him, when he opened himself...all over his tunic, luckily not many people noticed  
  
After the first course, and the main course had been served which was a succulent roast cucco with spicy seasoning and vegetables. The queen leaned over to Vesan to speak to her. Which was not easy considering she was almost putting her belly in her dinner. She had held it in for a while, but she had to say something. She interrupted the argument between Vesan and Cora, about reasons to eat your vegetables.  
  
"Vesan, have you seen the state of that poor Hylian boy? He is so nervous he is spilling everything, and is asking his partner for help at every turn. This must be his first royal dinner. Poor thing." Renee knew how the poor boy felt, they had all had a few hiccups at there first dinner like this, Renee was not born royalty, she had had to be taught proper etiquette back in her early twenty's, It's not easy to learn. "Oh! And did Nesar tell you? We've chosen a name now!"  
  
Vesan was distracted, she vaguely looked for the man Renne refereed too, but her vision from the night previous had been playing just behind her eyes all day, whenever she looked at somebody she knew, there fate in her vision came to the surface instantly. But the last comment seeped through instantly. "A name? What have you decided Renee?" she asked curiously what would be the name of the future prince or princess?  
  
Renee smiled, seeing that that had caught her friend's attention "Well, Shara Mika if it's a girl, or, Majora Derra for a boy." Renee was so pleased to finally have both a girl and boy name ready, she was only 3 weeks away from the birth, so they had cut it real close.  
  
Vesan chewed her food thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and continuing. "Mika and Derra? A bit on the common side as far as middle names go aren't they Renee?" The middle names of Shiekah were names in the old tongue, and were meant for good luck during the child's life. Mika meant sun and Derra meant moon, and were quite popular middle names. "Aren't you going to come up with something more original?"  
  
"No, we thought we would stay simple and easy." replied Renee, leaning back into her seat fully. "And anyway it's hard to think of good original names! I mean you struggled with Cora's name didn't you?"  
  
Vesan looked down at her daughter, her middle name was Frasen, which meant "Light" Vesan had chosen that name because she was just that, the light of her life. Cora's father had died of illness shortly after she was born. She could not of survived if she had not had Cora. "Yes it was hard, but it was worth it." Vesan shook her head slightly, once again being assaulted by the horror of her vision.  
  
The last lingering remains of the main course were taken away, and dessert was then served. Cora squealed in delight, as Roy almost did, when a huge bowel of ice cream was placed in front of the diners. At least four different flavors mingled together to create an almost euphoric taste, and on top of that was piled ludicrous amounts of hot fudge sauce. If this did not cheer these people up, nothing will, only one old sour puss refused to enjoy the sweet heaven in front of him.  
  
"Your majesty, is it not about time we discussed the maters at hand, there is no more time to waste with meaningless activities!" Munara called out loud enough to interrupt all the peoples eating pleasure. Which most people were very annoyed by. Nesar especially. "We are all sitting here like nothing is wrong, but I know better!" He raised himself from his chair, knocking a spoon to the ground. "How long are you fools going to pretend nothing is wrong!!"  
  
Renee raised an eyebrow to this outburst. Her curiosity about the commotion earlier today was raised once more. What was it all about? What were the two Hylian's doing here? What was their message? She placed a hand on her belly, her child going into another bout of kicking, she mildly wondered weather she/he was curious also, or if it was just upset why she had stopped eating the marvelous dessert in front of them.  
  
A weary sigh escaped Nesar's lips, and he slowly placed his spoon back down next to his bowl. And turned to give Munara a withering look. "You may do so Munara, but I do not find dinner a meaningless activity, especially dessert! And I also do not appreciate being called a fool at my own dinner table! Either you sit and eat your meal, and wait for the set meeting time, or leave others to there meal, I am seriously beginning to think that it may be time for you to retire, for it seems lately you are more interested in insulting and causing arguments with people than doing your job! Now, if you please, I would like to finish my meal."  
  
The room went silent, all except one oblivious five-year-old girl, and these adult matters meant nothing to her. The tension in the air was almost thick enough to see with there own eyes! A person able to feel emotions would of gone mad in a room like this! Everybody somberly went back to there meal, all except Munara, who decided to leave the room, his ice-cream long melted, he stormed out of the room, again muttering about useless youngsters. Eyes darted around the table, the same thought running through all there minds, and a very frustrated pregnant woman sat at the head of the table.  
  
Renee leaned over and pulled her husband close to her by the neck of his clothes. The sudden movement, making him choke on his food for a moment. "Nesar, I love you, and you know that, and I know you are only keeping things from me to keep me calm for the babies sake, but I cannot take this anemone, I have a right to know, as the queen of the Sheikah, so I will be coming to the meeting after dinner, If it is enough to cause all this tension, I will not be kept in the dark from it, so you can either tell me know, or, I can find out from the staff."  
  
Nesar took a deep breath and looked in dismay at his long melted dessert, it could not be saved, so he placed his spoon back down onto the table and took his wife's hands into his own, and specks to her in a quiet, sincere voice. "Renee, you are right, you deserve to know, but not here, when we go back up to the room, we shall discuss it then." He looked pleadingly at his wife, hoping that was enough to appease her.  
  
Queen Renee smiled back at her husband, and smiled. Nesar was so considerate and caring, it what made him such an amazing husband, and king. "Of course dear, that is fine, now, lets finish our meal." Renne once more tucked into what was left of her dessert. Nesar looked in despair at his, maybe he should call for a glass, and he could drink it? He opted instead to look out at his court, plus to Hylian messengers, plus one five year old goddaughter. Down near the end of the table sat the bold new Rep of the people. He was eating all he could of the meal before him, because it was definitely a new experience to him still, he had only been chosen for the position a few weeks ago. Nesar noted that he must remember to have a chat with him. He liked to know all about all who worked for him, from the members of his court, to the youngest of the guards.  
  
Later on, the dinner had ended, and everybody had returned to their respective rooms, the king and queen included, and in the quiet warm glow of their room, Nesar explained everything to his beloved wife. The messengers, the Gerudo threat, and the coming meeting, and also bout Vesan's vision. All she could do was stare at Nesar in pale-faced shock. War? It just could not be! Renee would make her opinion quite clear at this meeting, she agreed with Vesan war would be bad news for everybody. She rose of the bed with a stumble and a small sway, she felt physically ill! "I'm going to freshen up, and go see Vesan before the meeting, tell her she does not have to attend, I think that will be best, do you agree Nesar?" Not waiting for an answer, she stumbled towards the bath chambers, a far away look in her eyes and a trembling in her lip.  
  
Nesar watched her exit with a worried frown, Renee was taking it harder than he expected, He just prayed that she would be ok." He also stood up and stood in front of the mirror on the far wall, tidying himself up a bit, then, a voice broke his train of thought.  
  
"Nesar!!" Renne called urgently from the bath chambers. A slight tremor in her voice.  
  
"What is it Renee? Have you fallen again?" Nesar headed for the bathroom, Renee had been falling over without a way to get up lately, her large belly putting her small frame of balance.  
  
"No! It's not that, please hurry, and raises the alarm to Vesan and the midwives, I have just begun to give birth to our child." Renee said as calmly as she could, but inside she was terrified, all this fluid had just let loose while she was applying her make-up in a daze.  
  
Nesar went a very odd color indeed, and he insatiately ran out to the hallway screaming to all that could hear, "It is time! The birth has begun!"

**A/N:** FINALLY!! I meant this to happen in the second chapter, but things went a different way, I'm writing this well past midnight, which is why the end might be a bit rushed and crappy. And so I could post it today, to appease the people threatening me with bodily harm if I do not (she knows who she is coughRavencough) Again, thanks to all the usual people, and since nobody new has reviewed, so, no thanks to them .  
  
Tune in next time for the next installment titled: "A Prince is born"


End file.
